The Unspeakables' Find
by elra of mirkwood
Summary: A ONE SHOT inspired by "A night much like the past". OotP spoilers. Dumbledore has always known Hermione’s, Harry's, and the world’s fate. Dumbledore will revile some of this knowledge to Hermione. PLEASE R


**The Unspeakables' Find**

By Julie Romig

**WARNING!** If you have not read the fifth book don't read this a major Order of the Phoenix spoiler!! Will ruin the end of the book!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter series that belongs to brilliant author J.K.Rowling! So no attempts to sue me, thank you and enjoy

This **ONE SHOT** takes place during Hermione's sixth year in the beginning of December, Just a note but nothing related to you-know-who has happened since the end of fifth year.

The difference is that every one thinks Harry killed him at the end of their fifth year.

The faint trickle of Christmas music could be heard coming from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, as students and teachers alike prepared for the coming holiday break. Everyone was their cheerful self (Other than the Slytherin's of course.) all was merry as students left to visit their families. All excepted for one. Who was found back in the Gryffindor common room stayed behind one sad soul. A young girl by the named of Hermione Granger was sitting in an armchair crying by the fire. She did not speak but only cried remembering what had just happened to put her in this state of misery.

**(: Flash back:)**

"Hermione! " Called a familiar voice thought the halls. Hermione turned around to meet the sight of her favorite teacher McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" replied Hermione, wondering possibly why McGonagall need her out side of class. As if she read her mind McGonagall replied, "The headmaster needs to see you right after dinner it is of utmost importance, and do not ask me why it is not my place to say. " And with that her teacher walked away.

'That was weird' thought Hermione as she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. 

Hermione knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in Miss Granger " Came clam voice from with in the room. Hermione opened the door and went in feeling a little wary like this visit was neither pleasure nor business but bigger the anything she knew.

"Hello professor you wished to see me this evening.' said Hermione noticing he was missing the usual twinkle from his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger I have news of most importance " said Dumbledore motioning her to sit down which Hermione didn't notice and continued to stand. "Miss Granger may I ask you to please sit down, for this news will bear heavily on you and will come as quiet a shock." Sensing her eagerness to find out what he had to say he continued, after she sat down. "There has been a recent discovery in the Department of Mysteries. An Unspeakable has discovered a new prophecy. What is intriguing is the Ministry has no records of this prophecy being made yet it is a true prophecy," said Dumbledore.

"Professor I know it would be a true prophecy, no one cannot forge a prophecy but what does this all have to do with me?" Asked Hermione still confused why he called her to his office and why this was important to her.

"Ahh yes, I would assume you already know that, I was getting to you, well Miss Granger it has every thing to do with you. Here you best read it..." and with that he reached into his desk and pulled out a small glass orb and handed it to Hermione. She picked it up and on it she read:

_When the sunsets and evil prowls through darkness,_

_The hero will fall, one prophecy proven true_

_Another will rise who is friend to darkness's foe_

_She will rise to power greater than before_

_Not pure in blood she will slay the snake and all who follow_

_And the sun shall rise again and shed light through out both worlds._

Hermione finished reading and was shocked '_He said this had every thing to do with me._ _What can this prophecy have to do with me?' _

As if on cue Dumbledore said "Miss Granger we believe this prophecy was destine for you to fulfill"

"But professor what does this all mean? Why me? And why did they only find this prophecy now?"

"If you will be patient I will explain and answer as many of your questions as I can, but you must not interrupt me."

"Okay," agreed Hermione

"First of all let me explain why we, me and the minister, believe this prophecy is meant for you." Hermione nodded. "To make it less confusing I will give you my analysis of the prophecy. Although I do not doubt you are very capable of doing it your self I wish to explain anyway." Hermione nodded again as a reply.

"First let me tell you that the battle a few months ago, when Harry dueled with Voldermort it was not the last battle, we believe this is true regardless of this prophecy, " said Dumbledore.

"Yes, I figured that much out, after I talked to Harry, He said he didn't feel as if Voldermort had left yet," replied Hermione a pained expression on her face. She cared for Harry and knew Voldermort plagued his dreams just as Sirius use to.

Dumbledore continued "The prophecy says that during the darkest times man has seen, the last hero will fall, which we believe possibly could be Harry, hence his prophecy with Voldemort proven true, The next part says '_another will rise who is friend to darkness's foe' _which could be either you or Ron but the it later says 'She' so we assumed only you seeing as you are Harry's only best friend who is a girl and has faced Voldermort with him countless times. The prophecy continues and says; '_She will rise to power greater than before, not pure in blood she will slay the snake and all who follow' _this hints the possible death of Voldemort and his death eaters. Finally the last line says that, if this prophecy is proven true than the balance of light and dark will once again be restored."

Hermione sat in her chair in disbelief, no doubt in her mind that this prophecy could be about her but what it said about a hero falling did that mean Harry was going to die and that she was going to kill the darkest most powerful wizard? All of this was too much for Hermione couldn't take it and broke down in tears. Dumbledore saw this he felt a pain of sympathy for the girl in front of him. Every since she stepped foot in to Hogwarts Dumbledore had known she had a hard path paved for her and he knew about the prophecy even before the ministry did. He dreaded the day when he had to tell her this and it had come only too soon. But this is not all Dumbledore knew about Hermione's future.

"Hermione, I have some thing else to tell you, the person who made this prophecy is unknown, the only thing I know is it's been around for years even though the ministry didn't have records of it, please do not ask me how the unspeakables found it for even I do not know. All I know is how long you have till the prophecy is proven true or false."

"How long do I have" came a small voice from a crumpled sobbing figure from an armchair.

"One year, It will happen at the end of your seventh year" said a deeply sadden

Dumbledore and with that a tear started down his cheek, but was nothing compared to Hermione's. And with that he went over to Hermione picked her up and carried her to Gryffindor common room. She had fallen asleep on the way there so he left a note to Hermione that read:

Hermione- 

_I know this is all a shock but I must ask you not to tell Harry or Ron about when the prophecy is to be fulfilled. You may tell them about it though. If you need anything please fill free to ask me anytime._

_- Albus_ _Dumbledore _

Along with the note he left some chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavored beans and a box of lemon drops.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this I Originally wanted to write a story that made out Hermione to be more powerful but then ended up witting this I decided to make it a one-shot cuz I'm not finished with my fan fiction that has to do with this. This is like a prologue to my other fan fiction A night much like the past previously known as Their seventh year at Hogwarts Hope you enjoyed


End file.
